


Instruções

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deixa uma lista com instruções para Castiel após a sua morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruções

Oi Cas,

Depois de escrever isso eu devo pedir para a Mary guardar essa carta e te entregar depois do funeral, ela com certeza vai fazer, eu sempre fui o tio favorito dela (os irmãos da esposa do Sam nunca tiveram a menor chance contra mim nesse aspecto). Eu estou escrevendo isso porque tem algumas coisas que eu preciso que você faça pra mim depois que eu morrer, aqui as suas instruções :

1\. Coma torta (não olhe para esse papel como se quem o escreveu fosse um idiota, eu estou falando sério), eu sei que você não precisa comida, dormir e essas coisas, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você faça coisas desse tipo pelo simples prazer de fazê-las, coma, durma, visite lugares que façam com que você se sinta bem, ouça músicas te deixem mais feliz, viva um pouco.

2\. Não deixe o Impala enferrujar ou ser quebrado, talvez você não queira mais manter o carro depois que eu morrer já que você pode se transportar de um lugar para outro em segundos, mas não a venda pra qualquer um, ache alguém que vá cuidar bem do meu bebê.

3\. Não deixe a filha do Sam namorar/fazer amizade com demônios, eu sei que eu sou superprotetor e que ela tem bem mais juízo que eu ou o Sam tínhamos nessa idade, mas a Mary tem os genes do Sam então uma atração por criaturas sobrenaturais deve ocorrer as vezes (eu sei que como alguém que passou as últimas décadas praticamente casado com um anjo eu não tenho muito direito de reclamar sobre essas coisas, mas era você ,era diferente)

4\. A imagem de você com qualquer um além de mim sempre me irritou pra caramba, me irrita agora só de pensar, mas eu espero que depois que eu vá você encontre alguém, eu posso aguentar o ciúme mas não imaginar você ficando sozinho, ache alguém que tenha a capacidade de fazer rir (embora eu duvide muito que você jamais vá encontrar alguém tão hilário quanto eu)

5\. Tente se lembrar que eu te amei, mesmo na época em que você não sabia, mesmo na época em que eu não sabia, eu sei que muitas vezes eu não soube como mostrar isso, ninguém pode te acusar de ter um bom gosto em termos românticos, mas por favor não deixe a minha estupidez fazer com que você duvide disso.

Bem cara acho que é só isso mesmo, sabe quando eu era novo eu nunca achei que eu sequer chegaria vivo aos 40, quem diria setenta, teve muitas coisas que eu não gostei muito sobre envelhecer, você sabe disso, ver aos poucos a droga do meu corpo falhando, não poder mais lutar e correr do jeito que eu fazia antes, e nem me fale das vezes em que os outros achavam que você era meu filho. Mas eu estou feliz por não ter ficado morto de vez quando eu ainda era novo, e por ter resistido a vontade de me jogar de um prédio ou mirar uma arma contra a minha cabeça e apertar o gatilho nos anos mais difíceis, ou morrido de alguma outra maneira idiota qualquer ,mesmo com todas as merdas que aconteceram Céu, inferno, Purgatório e Terra ,eles valeram a pena, e em grande parte eles valeram a pena por causa de você.


End file.
